Time: Book 1
by Kaiyo No Umi
Summary: Time is a precious resource, one that can never be renewed, nor returned. However, despite how strict and fragile, enough time spent could give another chance. Warning: Genderswapped!Nep
1. IF there's a chance at ReBirth

Time

* * *

"Time heals all wounds… even the ones that have lasted years."

* * *

Book 1: Morning

* * *

Prologue: IF there was a change at Re;Birth…

" _Onee-chan!" A woman with deep purple hair slid across the ground, her black high heels digging into the earth as her milky white skin trickled with a continuous stream of perspiration. The silky smooth hair was braided into two large pigtails that trailed all the way to her knees and two symmetrical round deep black hair clips, a luminous blue plus sign impressed into it, pinned to the top of her hair._

 _One eye closed and the other one revealing a pupil filled to the brim with dimensional determination. At the center of that determination was a power-symbol shaped iris. The woman's mouth dangled open as she desperately attempted to bring oxygen into her lactic acid filled muscles._

 _The woman wore a midnight black bodysuit that wrapped tightly, yet comfortably around her body. The suit also had lavender and sky blue linings around her arms and torso. The torso lining was given a mesh, giving a transparent view of her stomach. Her pointy high heels connected to thigh high boots with an octagonal pattern at the top of the boots' legs._

 _The woman's glove-covered wrists were protected by gauntlets that resembled the chambers of magnums. In her petite hands was a giant katana that carried an identical color scheme to her outfit, which she lowered to the ground. It's blade, made of divine metal, was longer than the woman's hair. The hilt was fitted so that her hand wrapped around it naturally, no matter which hand she held it in._

 _The woman looked around, closing her eyes upon seeing copies of floating islands. Opening them, the purple-haired woman looked behind her to see that she was nearby the edge of the island they were on. Struggling to get to her feet, the woman turned to feel wind caress her pale face._

 _In front of the woman were three other women wearing outfits with similar styles. One woman had long snow white hair that comfortably sat on her back and held onto a large black blade that carried a poise similar to it's owner._

 _The woman to her right had an emerald colored ponytail and a lance that was tipped with the material as the other two women and her most defining feature was her chest, which was big enough to envelop the third woman to their left._

 _The third and final woman wore a white bodysuit and had short sky blue hair with two long side-locks and a giant axe that she carried with ease. Compared to the white-haired and green-haired women, who had decently sized and humongous sized chests respectively, the third woman, who actually had the body similar to a girl before her preteens, had little to no breasts whatsoever._

 _Compared to the purple-haired woman kneeling on the floor, the other three women floated in the air, held up as if their status gave them the power to fly. At the side were four girls, one of them, who wore a white bodysuit and had light pink hair, was being held down- held back, by three other girls._

 _One of the girls, who was holding back the pink-haired girl by hugging her waist and digging her feet into the ground, was identical to the white haired maiden, except that she had twintails shaped like the heaven piercers that will save the world with charisma. The other two girls, who pushed the pink-haired girl back, were smaller than the blue-haired girl and wore white and pink bodysuits. One of the two had cotton candy blue hair and cotton candy pink eyes, while the other girl had an inverted color scheme of her sister's._

 _The pink-haired girl swung her bound arms and legs with all her might as the maiden with piercing blue eyes glared at the downed woman across from her. Swinging her blade to her side, she puffed her chest forwards, her snow white hair flowing majestically like an eagle with her motions._

" _Neptune, you made a mistake trying to wage war on all three of us at once!" The maiden glanced to the side, her cheeks dusting a light maroon. "I-I did enjoy our time together, so if you apologize now…" Shaking her head and her gallant white hair swishing side to side, the maiden pointed her blade at the woman, whose breaths haven't calmed down nor has she regained her footing. "Time to show you Lastation's might," The maiden twirled around, her blade and hair whipping around to create a black and white tornado. Extending her free hand, the maiden spread her fingers out so that her opponent was in her sights. "Infinite Sl- Ooof!"_

 _The hilt of a giant axe hit the maiden in the stomach, stopping her in her tracks. The maiden turned to the smaller woman in next to her._

" _I'll do it." The maiden stepped backwards, mouth dropping open and eyes widening. Snapping her mouth shut and shaking her head, the white-haired maiden's eyes darted to her white-clothed companion._

" _What!?" The maiden put a hand to her chest, glaring at her ally. "Neptune's is supposed to be my rival, so it's my responsibility to finish her off!" The blue-haired girl shook her head. Eyes frozen in place and in resolve, the smaller maiden's mouth stayed placated, the edges of her lips bouncing up and down erratically. Gripping her axe, the blue-haired lady raised her axe and comfortable placed the weapon over her shoulder._

" _She may have been your rival for the past few decades, but did you forget who has been with that idiot for centuries." With her free hand, the blue haired maiden balled her hand into a fist and swung it at her heart, letting it bounce against her flat chest and emitting a loud thump. "I've known Neptune ever since the first Console War and I won't let her go down to some newbie CPU!" Now, the white-haired maiden, now revealed to be a CPU, raised her sword hand until a hand on her shoulder stopped her._

" _Noire…" The white-haired CPU, known as Noire in her human form and the name that the other CPUs know her personally, turned around to face her green-haired companion. "Please, let Blanc do this." Noire, raised her eyebrow before Vert turned to glance at the blue-haired CPU known as Blanc._

" _Vert, why should I…?" Noire turned to see Blanc's ice cold red rubies. Despite the frigid look, Noire saw the slight shivers in her eyes that transferred to her arms. "...Blanc…" Sighing, Noire lowered her weapon and turned away._

" _Noire…Thanks."Blanc drops to her feet, walking over to Noire and clapping her on the back. However, thanks to the difference between Blanc and Noire's height, and the fact that Blanc was standing on the ground and Noire was floating in the air…_

" _EEEP?!" The white-haired CPU dashed forward, dropping her weapon and covering her rear. Both Vert and Blanc blinked once as Noire turned around, cheeks burning. They blinked twice. Blanc dropped her hand and glanced away._

" _Sorry." Vert crossed her arms, emphasizing her bust and slightly triggering Blanc._

" _Blanc! If you wanted to feel the curves of a woman, please don't hesitate to ask." Blanc whipped her head towards Vert, glaring at the cat-like smile on her face. "You don't to be sly and put your hands on Noire…" Blanc swung her axe, digging it deep into the ground and knocking the girls off their feet and causing Neptune, the purple-haired woman, to drop to her knees. "Although, I won't question your tastes."_

" _Shut the hell up, Thunder Tits!" Noire pushed herself in between the other two CPUs, her face a little less red._

" _COULD YOU TWO STOP MESSING AROUND AND HURRY UP!?" Vert coughed into her hand, giving a quiet apology as Blanc lifted her axe over her shoulder again and marched over to Neptune._

 _Neptune coughed, attempting to get rid of the dust that forced its way into her lungs. Footsteps approached her as she was on all fours. Wrapping her arms around her sword's hilt, Neptune used her weapon as support, slowly getting to her knees. As she got to a crouching position, the weary blade shattered into a million pieces and dropped Neptune to her knees once more._

 _The footsteps stopped as a shadow covered Neptune. The CPU looked up to see Blanc standing over her, a straight line shaping her mouth._

" _Neptune." The woman smiled as she couldn't muster the strength to raise her arms._

" _Blanc… I really messed up this time, huh?" Blanc's head bobbed up and down, before shifting the weapon off of her shoulders._

" _I wish it didn't end like this…" Neptune dropped forwards and leaned against Blanc's shoulder as she felt a small hand on her back._

" _Me neither… but…" Neptune nuzzled her head against Blanc's neck as the other CPU stroked her head. "Did it have to be like this?" A small smile graced Neptune's face._

" _I'm sorry…" Blanc left her palm on Neptune's head, closing her eyes._

" _I guess it's time…" Neptune slightly nodded, lifting her head and watching Blanc step back and brace her weapon._

" _Blanc… thank you…" Neptune closed her eyes as Blanc raised her axe._

" _ **Umdrehen!"**_ _With every ounce of her strength, Blanc's axe plunged itself as deep into Neptune's stomach with more power than Blanc's turtle mascot's Dropkick of Destiny at full charge. Thanks to her divine body, Neptune's skin was spared the gouging and goring that accompanied by the weapon. Instead, Neptune was carried by Blanc's axe and blasted away off of the floating landmass._

" _ONEE-CHAN!" The white-haired girl tightened her grip on the panicking girl._

" _Nepgear, don't! Neptune-san's gone now!" Neptune dropped quickly towards the surface below, slowly being consumed by a multi-colored light that flashed through each color so fast that one could only perceive mainly white and specks of pink and blue._

 _The Neptune shooting star fell faster and faster as Nepgear's voice echoed throughout the vast sky, littered with numerous islands._

০ ০ ০

"-epu!?" Two violet amethysts opened to the warmth of sun, hanging high in the sky. The body that connected to the orbs stretched its arms, opened its mouth to yawn, and inhaled the fresh and delicious oxygen. "Ah… I fell asleep again."

The amethysts looked down to the clothes that protected the body's dignity. At first glance, the eyes could see purple sneakers, worn out from walking miles and miles. Following up the body, next came a pair of medium length blue and white striped socks, connecting to a pair of white capri pants. A familiar pair of hands patted the pants, still feeling surreal to wear even after three years. Staring at the left hand, the pair of eyes glanced at the thin, white bracelet that doubled as a watch. Following up the arm, the eyes saw the toned, uncovered arms that connected the hand to the body. After a moment of staring at the hand, the hand glided over to the lazily made, sleeveless version of the hoodie that the body used to always wear, except that this was a jacket instead of a hoodie.

Raising the hand, the eyes watched the fingertips gently slide across the body's face and into the soft, yet shorter, lavender hair that covered the body's head. Luckily, the side locks were still as long as they used to be. Unfortunately, in order to keep hidden, the body had to trade its d-pad hair clips for a white wireless headset that had d-pads embroidered into the ear cups, which rested comfortably against the body's ears. Although, there was no music since the song had ended.

Taking a deep breath once more, the eyes used the hands to pushed itself up to a standing position, patting the pockets to find the phone sitting in the right pocket. As the body stood up, the katana that the body had kept on it since the beginning of the end clanked against the waist, hung across the body's back.

Speaking of hiding identities, the pair of orbs stared at the body she had now. Actually, the body that _he_ had now. The body had been grateful to Histy, since she helped the body hide from society while still looking as familiar as possible, minus the gender.

However, if there was something that this body had trouble getting used to…. It was being mortal, not being able to fly, being almost as tall as Noire, being male… Actually, that's a lot of things.

"Ah, Histy might be waiting at home." The young man formerly known to the world as Neptune stretched one more time before leaving the tree that he had been sleeping against for some time. "Who knows, I might get paid extra for finishing so fast~!" Taking a step forward, Neptune froze.

"...I forgot to turn it in…" Pulling the headset off and letting it hang across his neck, Neptune tapped his watch quickly. And again, faster. And again, harder. One more time, this time causing his arm to shiver under the repeated pressure. "Come on… I need that extra paaaaaaay!"

A light blue holographic panel shot out of the the watchlet, revealing a list of Quests. Neptune scrolled through the list, scanning for a specific quest. Suddenly, a Quest titled. _A Dogoone Dilemma,_ popped up and Neptune pressed against the holographic button. The small button expanded to cover the whole screen to reveal all the details that the Quest entailed. Neptune ignored all the details and hit the _Complete_ button at the bottom of the screen.

The screen flashed a light blue and digital confetti floated down from the top of the screen, the words _Congratlotion_ appeared on the screen. A bead of sweat rolled down Neptune's face.

"They made a typo again…" Neptune closed his Quest Log, satisfied. Despite no longer having to fight for Shares, or Quest for Shares for that matter, Neptune felt at ease knowing that he didn't have to care about which Quest would raise or lower his Shares. However, now Neptune had to worry about rent, bills, food- mostly food, and other things that pertain to cash. Although, he did help Leanbox for three reasons: One, he lives in the portion of Planeptune that was taken by Leanbox. Two, the Quests for Leanbox are abundant since Noire works too much and Lowee is too far from his home to work there… also, the pay from Leanbox Quests are really good.

"Ah, that's right!" Neptune reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, opening the Chirper app. "I wonder if there's anything new~!"

Under the account name, LadyGreenHeart, there was a new Chirp. Tapping the Chirp, the message extended to reveal a picture. A smile blossomed on the young man's face.

Third… was this. The picture was of Vert and Nepgear, the two of them drinking tea and playing games, having a great time in general. It was likely that Chika, Leanbox's Oracle took the picture, begrudgingly, since it looked like Nepgear was almost being cut off and blurred out. Amused, Neptune scrolled down to the caption.

" _Having some a nice tea time and gaming session with my adorable little sister!"_

"Nep Jr… Glad to see you're all hunky dory." Neptune thumbed up the Chip and put his phone away so that he wouldn't be out here any longer. Finally satisfied, Neptune put his hands in his pockets and walked out of the forest clearing he was in, finding the path after walking a bit.

Neptune walked through the forest, breathing in the familiar scenery. Just three years ago, this was Virtua Forest, the forest that once belonged to his country. Even after three years, nothing changed… Neptune stopped, putting his hand against a tree trunk, one that rotten green from the vegetation that has wrapped itself around it, draining its life force from it.

A scream, more a screech, echoed throughout the forest as birds, deemed harmless by the Guild, although they love taking Neptune's lunch.

Neptune turned to the direction of the scream, which was off the beaten path. The young man looked around, finding no one in the immediate area.

Another scream. Now in alert mode, Neptune gripped the handle of his katana and rushed towards the sound of scream. Pressing his watch, a tiny yellow light bulb on the side light up. Another hollogram panel popped up, this time showing a well-groomed brown-haired man. He wore a suit over a white work-shirt and yellow tie. Adjusting his spectacles, the man cleared his throat.

" _What is it, Cast-san?"_ Neptune ran forwards, keeping his eyes on the foliage and forest that he passed by.

"Ganchy-"

" _It's Ganache."_

"Semantics." Neptune sidestepped to dodge a stationary tree and climbed up another one, pausing to look around.

" _No it's not. Anyways, what do you need?"_ Neptune leaned forward, catching two figures, one tall and lanky, the other one pudgy and short, standing over something through the bushy leaves that he was hiding in.

"I heard someone scream, and I think I found the folks who might caused it." Ganache nodded his head.

" _Do you require back up?"_ Neptune shook his head.

"Not really, I think I can handle this." The young man narrowed his eyes, seeing a red tipped dagger in the lanky man's hand. "You might wanna send some medics over… I need to check out the place, first." Ganache nodded.

" _If that's what you want, I'll have them on standby until you request them."_ Neptune grinned, giving his superior a peace sign.

"Thanks, Ganchy-"

" _Ganache."_

"Laters!" Neptune cut off the line and hopped off the tree branch he was sitting on, kicking off of it and dropping into some bushes, softening his fall. However, the landing caught the duo's attention and they turned around.

"Whazzat?" The smaller, and pudgier man held up a battle axe, with the blade grinded to look like the teeth of a Fenrir. The lanky man held out an arm, turning around to face the figure on the ground. Neptune popped his head out of the bush to see that the figure was dressed in a long blue overcoat, covering the body. However, Neptune saw a puddle of rusty red, liquid under the cloaked figure, which was slowly, but steadily expanding.

"It doesn't matter," The lanky man walked over and leaned over to the figure, brandishing the knife. "Y'know lady, if ya just coughed up da dough. Ya coulda been with ya baby a little longer…" Chuckling as the figure moaned and groaned, the man waved his knife around. "Well, too bad." The man raised his knife over the figure.

Clamping his lips shut, Neptune rushed out of the bush and towards the duo.

"Hold your horses!" The two turned around to see Neptune, hands on his hips and staring them down, about three meters. "Leave that lady alone!" The duo looked at Neptune in confusion.

"Who da hell are you?" Neptune puffed out his chest and made a peace sign, thrusting it forward.

"I am Ne-" Neptune shook his head. "I mean, I'm N Cast! The Wind Walker of Gamindustri!" Both of the men let beats of sweat roll down their faces. "Leave that fair maiden alone!"

"What…" Neptune, now known as N, pointed at them, shaking his head, his lavender sidelocks swishing side to side. "Is wrong with you?" N crossed his arms, huffing.

"I don't know about me, but you guys are in the wrong here!" Neptune pointed, shifting his body so that he was perpendicular to the two bandits, setting them off somewhat. "Attacking a defenseless lady… You should be ashamed!" The short pudgy guy with three red spikes for hair, raised his axe as a vein around his temple popped out, pulsing with each heavy breath.

"You bastaaaaaard-!" The fat bandit rushed towards N, raising his axe over his head. Once he was two arms lengths away, the pudgy man swung his axe down at N's head.

As soon as the weapon was brought down towards N's brain, N stepped forward, just out of range of the blade's jaws. Twirling clockwise, N raised his right leg backwards and twisted his body as hard as he could, thrusting his foot into the pudgy guy's neck.

The fat man bounced to the side, dropping his weapon and collapsed onto the ground, groaning and twitching as his face planted into the ground.

"Gooey!" The lanky man growled and turned around to the figure. "You won't be so tough if I-" A hand grabbed the lanky man's wrist, stopping him from reaching forward. "Wha-?! How did you-!?" N pulled the lanky bandit away from the woman and shoved him to the side.

"You know, you can just hit 'Surrender' and let me get the Exp already." Blinking his eyes for a second, the lanky man narrowed his eyes, growling like a Fenrir and crouching down a bit. "Ooooh! So you're one of those mooks!" With N's last words, the lanky man roared at him and rushed forwards, lowering his knife arm.

"I'm gonna kill you!" The lanky bandit thrusted his knife upwards, making an uppercut motion. N stepped backwards, grabbing the hilt of his katana. N unsheathed and swung his weapon, backhanded, at his opponent's wrist.

"AAAH!" The lanky man jumped away, grabbing the remains of his wrist as he attempted to stop the bleeding. "My hand! My hand! You cut off my fucking hand!"

Using a napkin, N wiped off the blood that landed on his blade. Once he was done with that, N flipped his katana around and resheathed it.

"Hey, buddy." While the guy was panicking, N walked over to and grabbed the guy by the head. "Guess what?" The lanky man was still screaming, eyes completely focused on the his missing hand. Dropping him and punting the guy in the head, N turned around and grinned as he looked over his shoulder to make sure his opponent was down for the count. "I wanted to give you a hand, but you already gave me one. So sorry!"

A groaned, one that echoed pain from the bottom of the heart, rather than flesh, erupted from behind N.

"Oh, Ne-" Cutting his own verbal tic short, N turned around to figure and flipped the lady around. "Lady, you still up and running?!" N was greeted by a beautiful face, severely pale from the blood loss. She wore a large dark blue cloak, which was stained by the oozing liquid, that was sealed by a pin. The woman's dazzling emerald eyes were glazing over as her mouth flapped open in tune with her inconsistent rising and falling of her chest. "Uh… that was a dumb question. Sorry about this." N tore the cloak off to reveal a thin white shirt, drenched with a mixture of sweat and blood. "Oh, Nep. This is bad." Biting his lip, N apologized under his breath as he gripped the top of the woman's shirt. Closing his eyes, the young man pulled with all his might, listening to the tear of the shirt.

"Ugh…" Opening his eyes, N found the gash that caused the woman suffering. It was larger than actual knife that the guy had earlier and there was a disgusting yellow ooze leaking out of the wound. "Whe...re?" N held onto the woman, swallowing and holding his breath.

"Don't worry, help is on the way!" N quickly tapped against his watch, bringing out Ganache's hologram again.

" _What is it, Cast-san?"_ The man was surprised by N's face. " _What is wrong?"_

"Ganache! I took care of the dudes, but there's a lady here with some kinda yellow jelly thingy!" After hearing N call him by his actual name, Ganache fixed his glasses once more, no longer annoyed by N's antics.

" _A yellow jelly? Cast, tell me what it smells like and where it is."_ N nodded and leaned forward, only remembering that the knife wound was over her heart, where her chest was. Taking a sniff, after hesitating, N flinched and pulled away, pulling out a Nep Bull Sp from his pockets.

"U-Uh…" Shifting the woman to his lap, N uncapped the drink. "It smelled like a campfire after I dropped a mushmollew in it by accident." Ganache's eyes widened, his face hardening. "Here, drink this!"

" _N, it won't work."_ N whipped his head, causing his locks to lightly tap the woman on the cheeks.

"What are you talking about, this is a healing item! It always works, even if your poisoned or feeling sick. A healing item wi-"

" _It won't work. That's gel from Firious Flora."_ N closed and opened his eyes.

"You mean that red flower that tastes weird?" Ganache paused before nodding.

" _You ate that? Well, when extracted, pure Firious Flora can act as toxic substance that will burn away everything in minutes."_ Ganache's mouth hardened as he saw N's eyes. " _I've sent a medical group and some other Guild Agents to act as back up. Please keep your position."_ Ganache fixed his glasses before breaking eye contact. " _I'm sorry."_

"...Yeah…" N hung up the call and turned slowly, ever so slowly to the woman. The woman's chest was beginning to slow to a stop. N closed his eyes.

"...Ng…" A weak grip latched itself onto his chest and N opened his eyes to reveal that the woman was trying to sit up.

"He-Hey, hey! Don't move, lady! I've got people coming over to help you, just han-" The woman shook her head.

"My… baby…" N paused and looked around.

"Baby?" Scanning around, all he could see were the unconscious men, trees and themselves.

"Tree… above." Looking up, N saw a small blue bundle sitting in a niche in the tree.

"Ah! Baby!" Gently laying the woman on her coat, N hopped up the tree, careful not rattle or shake it. As N reached the niche, he found a small baby with soft brown hair and an angelic face as it slept. "Com'ere…" Picking up the small bundle of life, the young man held the baby carefully as he climbed down the tree, kneeling down next to the mother. "Here…"

"I...Idea…" However, the mother could only meekly shift her shoulder to the side. N, realizing how much time the woman had, lowered the baby onto the mother's shoulder and looked away, squeezing his eyes tight.

N couldn't believe it. After three years, he thought that he wouldn't see people suffer anymore. Not since Planeptune fell and the other three countries were able to assimilate the three sections of land and help the people get accustomed to the new rule.

N blamed the people that kept Neptune away from his work. He blamed the people that distracted him, that prevented him from keeping Planeptune afloat… but then again, the only person that could have distracted Neptune was Neptune herself.

Now the young man gripped his knee, only conscious enough to not crush it out of grief. N could only blame himself. If only he had been a better leader, maybe he could have saved this woman and prevented this child from being alone… If only he could do something… If only-

"S-Sir…" N opened his eyes, his vision blurry from the warm liquid that ran down his cheeks. Wiping away the tears, N turned to see the woman staring at him, a peaceful smile on her face. "Th-thank… you…"

The woman's smile grew larger as Neptune wept more.

০ ০ ০

"Welcome back, N Cast." Ganache sat his desk, hands folded over his desk. It was a modest office, especially for one that belonged to a Guild Leader. Bland, simple, a boring shade of blue covered the walls, a nice looking desk and a potted plant too. Not too much lavish decor, nor was there anything that identified that the office belonged to Ganache except for three things. A picture of Ganache, which was there because of protocol, his name tag, because Ganache didn't want to get a plaque and put it over the door, and… a poster of White Heart that was pinned against the wall to his right. The entire wall. "Thank you for taking care of those bandits in Virtua Forest. You saved a lot of lives, back there."

Sitting across from Ganache was N, staring at the maroon rug floor with his hands over his lap. His eyes were red and puffy ever since back up arrived.

"I couldn't save her…" Sighing, Ganache took off his glasses, revealing his sharp brown eyes staring into N's head.

"I understand Cast, but there are some things we cannot accomplish, no matter who we are." N lowered his head. "However, there is one predicament we have yet to solve."

"What?" Ganache cleared his throat.

"The child." N blinked his eyes, slowly raising his head to stare at Ganache.

"What's wrong with the kid?" Ganache unfolded his arms and pulled open a drawer, taking out a folder. Placing the folder delicately on the table, Ganache tapped it twice before turning away.

"You might want to look through it." Glancing at the folder, then staring at Ganache, N curiously, and cautiously, opened the folder. There were pictures and documents, mostly of other children and articles of kidnapping. Shifting through the articles, N found the picture of the woman and infant he had saved just saved a while ago.

"What is…" N looked up to Ganache, who was staring out the window of his office, after opening the blinds.

"There have been a large number of kidnappings and murders recently. Some of the people we saved have informed us that in order to let them keep their children and their lives, they must pay an impossible amount." N's hand clenched into a fist.

"So you mean…" Ganache nodded.

"That mother and child were victims." Ganache closed his eyes upon hearing N growl.

"Why."

"I couldn't tell you if I knew." There a loud slam behind Ganache, immediately followed by a crash and tiny ticks from his behind him. Sighing, Ganache turned around to find his prediction was correct.

N's fist punched through his desk, and tiny chips of wood flew across the room. Thankfully, none of the chips had hurt his beloved Lady White Heart.

"As a result, we cannot allow this child to be raised in an orphanage." N pulled his arm out of the desk, slightly bruised and bleeding. "This child is too important."

"...Do you know where the mother and child lived in?" Ganache nodded.

"Planeptune." N flinched. "Mrs. Factory was an avid follower of Lady Purple Heart." Ganache made eye contact with N, who turned away to break it.

"Does she have any relatives?" Ganache shook his head.

"None." Silence.

Ganache crossed his arms thinking of how to save this child from suffering. Maybe he could ask Financier? No, she's too busy working with Lady White Heart and Oracle Mina. How coul-

"I'll take care of her." Ganache blinked.

"Excuse me?" N turned around and wiped his eyes. Standing over to Ganache, N put a hand over his heart, eyes determined and powerful.

"I'll adopt the little munchkin!" Ganache stepped back.

"But… Cast-san." The Guild Leader paused, consumed in N's determination. Clearing his throat, Ganache put on his glasses. "Are you sure?" N nodded. "Even with your… background… Lady Purple Heart?"

Besides Blanc and Histoire, Ganache was one of the few people that knew N's true identity. Luckily, thanks to Blanc's presence, Ganache was more than willing to assist N with his predicament. Anything to talk to- No, be around Lady White Heart. Ganache even burned her image, her smile, her voice, into his memory thanks to N. In a sense, the Guild Leader was indebted to N, but he wasn't sure that the former CPU could take care of a child, especially an infant. Ganache usually never calls N by his original name, but considering the sensitivity of the situation, he couldn't be helped.

N nodded once more.

"I'm completely into this Ganchy!" Shaking his head, Ganache's lips slowly turned upwards.

"If that's what you want, I can't stop you." Ganache reached into his desk and pulled out a stack of forms. "Please take a look through these for a moment." N tilted his head.

"What's that?" Ganache placed a pen on top of the stack. Raising his hand, Ganache fixed his glasses again.

"Adoption papers." N blinked.

"Oh, right."

০ ০ ০

As N was filling out the child's adoption papers, Ganache left the room, saying that he had an errand to work on. Scratching his hair, N signed his name and scanned through multiple terms of agreements.

"I swear… Histy would be so proud of me." Filling his name on another name once more, N heard the door open and turned around. Ganache closed the door, a slip of paper and another sheet of paper in his hand. "Ugh, not another thing to sign! I'm not even a Histy-way through!" Ganache stifled a chuckle before handing him the slip of paper.

"Here, the payment for adopting the child." N looked at the paper, confused. "There was going to be a Quest to take the child, but since you're already in the process of adopting her, the Guild decided that we pay you now." N smiled, putting the paycheck into his pocket after thanking Ganache. "And here, this is important." N skimmed through the paper before looking at the title of the paper.

"Paternal Leave Form?" Ganache nodded.

"Yes, since you'll be raising a child. It'll be difficult for you to take Quests." N looked through the paper once more as Ganache continued. "You will be on Paternal Leave for about five years, so that you can take the time to become a father. Meanwhile, in order to make sure that you're going to keep financial stability, you'll receive money from the Guild at the end of every few months and you'll be moved to a desk job while raising the child." N nodded.

"Woah, that's a lot preparing…" Ganache fixed his glasses.

"Of course, you're going to become a father, after all." N finished the last signature and handed it to Ganache, who flipped through the pages mechanically. After a minute, Ganache nodded. "Alright, come with me."

Ganache guided N through the Guild until they reached a small guest room. In the middle of the white room was a crib. Sitting in the crib, wearing cotton candy blue footie pajamas, was the infant. N and Ganache entered the room, causing the baby to turn and around and stare at them with her curious, large emerald eyes.

"Hello, Little Idea Factory…" Ganache waved over to the baby, who let out a baby-ish grunt. N smiled at the baby. "I'll leave you two alone."

Once the door closed, N walked over to the crib, leaning over it. Reaching out a hesitant finger, N pushed a stray hair out of the baby's face.

"Hey there, Lil' Idea Factory…"

Now that the baby wasn't bundled up anymore, N could see the baby's true form. The child had soft and beautiful brown hair that stopped at her shoulders. The infant slowly raised her tiny palm and grasped the young man's finger. N was taken aback by the soft, yet terrifyingly tight grip, but at the same time there was a tiny, comforting spark within his heart.

N stared at the child's emerald orbs, completely entranced by the girl's curiosity. Suddenly, the baby began to giggle and the feeling within his heart grew three times as big.

"Heh~, Idea Factory… Guess what?" The baby, unable to understand him, continued to giggle. "I'm gonna be your dad!" Baby Idea copied N's smile.

The baby squealed and let go of N's finger. Moving his hand away from Baby Idea's grasp, N blinked as his eyes widened in excitement.

"And as the first thing I'll do as your dad, I'll give you nickname! How'zat sound?" Baby Idea blinked. "I agree!" N crossed his arms, closing his eyes for a second before making a feline grin. "Got it!"

N leaned against the crib again, reaching out to the baby.

"How about IF? That's a good nickname right?" Baby Idea smiled again, grabbing N's hand with both of her hands, pulling it towards her. "See that's a great name!" N gently picked up the baby, now christened IF for short, and held her close to his heart, rocking her slowly.

The infant pressed her head against N's head, listening to the rhythmic heartbeat and falling asleep.

For the first time in three years, N felt something. Something that he never thought he'd feel again.

"Take care of me, Iffy!"

Neptune smiled from the bottom of her heart.


	2. Training

Chapter 1: Training

* * *

"Alrighty, we're here!" With a duffle bag slung over his shoulder, N climbed out of the taxi, holding his new bundle of life in his arms. Turning to the taxi driver, N shifted to one arm and dug into his pocket. "No, No!" The taxi driver held out a hand, shaking his head. "I cannot!" N blinked his eyes, tilted his head far to let IF poke his cheek.

"Uh… why not?" Grinning, the taxi driver gave N a thumbs up.

"I let passengers with kids ride free!" N glanced at IF, who pulled away her hand. The child looked at him with a blank stare. "Also, the Guild's already paid up for ya!"

"O-Oh, thanks then…" The taxi driver's smile shined as he grabbed the car door.

"No worries! Take good care of yaself!" Closing the door, the taxi drove off towards town, kicking up a cloud of dirt. Coughing, N smothered IF with his jacket to protect her from the dirt. Suddenly, the young man flinched, nearly dropping the child.

"Ow-!" N stared his shoulder to see IF's mouth wrapped around it, exactly where the pain was. "Uh…-Guh!" N squeezed an eye shut as IF continued her assault on his jacket. Sighing, N patted the girl on the back. "Well, at least you're no-" N narrowed his eyes. "No wait, she drooling." Ignoring the growing wet spot on his shoulder, N stepped over the dirt lot to the apartment building he live in, glancing at the toddler every other step.

The apartment complex that N lived in was a simple building, with two floors. There were three doors on each floor, while the there was a door in the back of the building that led to an extra compartment, which was currently used as ashed. The building itself was coated in a warm brown color, while the doors were painted a dark forest green. Stepping up the slightly worn metal staircase, N walked over to the middle door. The door had small plaque on the door with the letter _N_ on it.

The young man used his free arm to dig into his pocket, pausing when he only felt his wallet. N glanced over to the other side of his body, where IF had let go of his shoulder and was lying comfortably on his chest. Gently reaching over to the other pocket with his free hand, N pursed his lips and exhaled through his nose.

"My keys are over there…" Glancing at IF again, N slowly shifted IF to his other arm, the cold air beating down on his drool-soaked shoulder. As soon as N finished moving IF, the toddler opened her large eyes. "Oh… hey, Iffy." With a large yawn, the child tightened her grip on N's jacket and pressed her head against his chest again. "Phew… I was worried that she'd start crying for some reason…" Pulling out his keys, N unlocked the door and carried his child inside.

Taking a deep breath, N sighed as he dropped the duffle bag to the side. Kicking off his shoes, N walked out of the entrance hall to stare into his darkened apartment.

"Oh right, lights." Feeling around for the light switch, N flipped it upon finding it. When the lights turned on, N walked past the bathroom and toilet doors to see the rest of his apartment. N's apartment only had two main rooms. In the room he had walked into, there was a couch that faced away from the entrance while there was a small coffee table and an arm chair across from it. To the right of the entrance hall was the kitchen, where a dining table and two round stools were shoved to a corner of the wall. In the kitchen was a decent-sized fridge and a counter table combined with a stove and a sink. Under the counter were some cupboards where N kept his kitchenware and utensils. Across the entrance hall a small table with a purple laptop. To the left of the coffee table set up was a sliding door, which N walked to.

Stepping over some dirty clothes that he left on the floor, N made a mental note to clean the place tomorrow. Pushing the door aside, N looked into the second main room, his bedroom. The room was basically empty because he kept his futon in a closet inside his room, which was to the left of the door he entered. Across the room was a windowed door that led to a small balcony.

Opening the closet, N used his free arm to pull out the futon and messily set it up in the middle of his bedroom, careful to not wake up IF. Piling up his extra blankets and pillows in the center of the futon, N gently placed IF in the middle of futon. The baby girl was still asleep, her arms spread like a horsebird flying in the wind.

A small grin touched N's face as he stroked the child's hair before leaving the room and pulling out his phone. As he dialed Ganache's number, N picked up the duffle bag and put the receiver to his ear.

" _Hello?"_

"Heeeey, Ganchy-"

" _Ganache."_

"Ganchy." N's grin grew as he heard his boss sigh. "So, I'm just calling to say that I'm home and little Iffy's asleep in my room."

" _Iffy?"_ N nodded his head, despite knowing that Ganache couldn't see him.

"Yeah, if you're gonna have a kid, you gotta have a cutesy nickname for em'. Doncha know?" Ganache coughed into phone.

" _I-I see."_ N shifted the duffle bag over his shoulder and slowly walked over the bedroom. " _Is there anything else that you need?"_ N raised an eyebrow, tapping his finger against his phone.

"Hmm… actually, where am I gonna be for that desk job." N heard Ganache hum. "Cause, paperwork is kinda boring." Ganache sighed.

" _Well, even though you will be getting a desk job, you will be taking papers home and working on them there."_ N blinked his eyes.

"W-Wouldn't those papers be super important?" Ganache chuckled.

" _They are, but most of those papers will deal with civil duties that don't need to be prioritized."_ N furrowed his eyebrows.

"O-Okay, I guess that wor-" Suddenly, an ear-piercing cry coming from his room startled N. Ganache, himself, let out a small cry. "Did you just sh-" The cry continued, increasing in intensity.

" _Is something the matter?"_ N turned to the door to his bedroom, then to the duffle bag.

"Uh… Iffy's-" The crying increased to the point that N had to put a hand over his other ear. "Kinda crying right now-" Now N could hear Ganache sucking in air. "Oh geez, I gotta go!" N could barely hear Ganache grunt, nor hear himself speak. "See ya!"

" _Take care."_ N tossed his phone onto the couch and rushed into his room. IF was bawling her giant baby eyes out, swinging her legs and holding her arms to her chubby chest.

"Iffy, what's wrong?!" Slid to his knees as soon as he entered the room, crawling the rest of the way to the tiny child. "A-Are you hungry?" N tried to pick up the baby, dodging her hostile limbs. "Are ya sleepy?" Picking up IF, N cradled the girl and dropped onto his rear. "What's wrong?" N raised his head with deadpan eyes and stared at the wall. "Why did I ask a three month baby a question?" Suddenly, the cries stopped and N looked down to see IF cooing at him, reaching out with her tiny fingers. "Huh?" N leaned forward as furrowed his eyebrows, letting IF scratch at him with soft claws.

The doorbell rang and N turned to the door. At the same time, IF mumbled something and grabbed onto his hoodie.

"Coming!" N, deciding not to put down IF, stood up and headed towards the front door. The doorbell rung again once he was in the living room. "On my way, hold your dogoos!" Struggling to open the door knob with his elbow, N eventually opened it with his face. "Yes?"

When N opened the door, he was face to face with a woman slightly taller than him. She had long white hair and deep blue eyes. There was a slight crow's feet under her eyes, but her youthful aura hid them efficiently. She wore a light blue sweater with two purple flowers on them while she had a feathered bracelet on her wrist. She wore a long dark purple skirt that stopped just above her black walking shoes.

"N? I heard a child crying upstairs, is there something wro-" The woman paused her she saw IF pulling at N's shirt. Following her gaze, N chuckled awkwardly.

"H-Hey… Ms. Arfoire." The woman made a small laugh.

"N, haven't I told you to call me either Granny or Arfoire?" N scratched the back of his head, struggling to keep IF stable in his arm.

"We-Well, it's kinda hard to when you look so you-" Arfoire gently reached for IF, scooping her up and cradling her with ease.

"N, please. I'm already a grandmother. I'm over it." Shifting IF over her shoulder, Arfoire bounced the child around, slowly turning side to side. "Now that I know that you have this kid, I have one question." N smiled.

"What is it?"

" _Why_ do you have a kid?" Scratching his cheek, N let out a sigh.

"...It's kinda… a long story." Shrugging her shoulders, Arfoire turned away from N's front door. Walking to the stairs, Arfoire glanced at the child before turning to N.

"Why don't you talk about it over some tea and snacks?" N nodded his head.

"Sure…" Putting on his shoes, N stepped out of his apartment.

"Ah, don't forget to lock your door." N glanced at his front door, ajar. A bead of sweat rolled down his face.

"Ah… thanks…"

0 o 0

"So, you saved this kid from bandits?" N nodded his head, watching Arfoire walk to the counter and to a nearby closet.. "And you decided to adopt her?" Another nod. Arfoire pulled a diaper out of the closet and quickly changed IF while still looking at N. N grabbed one of the chocolate chip cookies that Granny had laid out earlier as the elderly woman focused her attention on IF. "Hm, that isn't really long."

"Granny?" Arfoire responded with a hum as she finished buttoning IF's pajamas. The baby girl was changed into pair of light blue footie pajamas with a bunch of purple flowers covering her stomach and a matching bib around her neck. "You're really good at this." The proclaimed elderly woman raised an eyebrow as she lifted IF into the air.

"Fifty plus years can do that to you." Cooing at IF, Arfoire rubbed her nose against the child's, causing her to giggle. N stuffed the cookie into his mouth right before Arfoire placed IF on his lap. As N was chewing his treat, Arfoire's face hardened. "Now, from this point on, you're going to be a parent." Swallowing, N nodded, letting IF grab onto his finger with both of her hands.

"Yeah, I kinda signed the documents knowing that…" Taking a deep breath, Arfoire sat down in the armchair nearby.

"Yes, but…" Placing her hands on her lap, Arfoire turned to the photos sitting on a dresser across the room. "Raising a child is difficult." N nodded, staring at IF. "A child's life is a fragile thing, that is more fragile than any kind of disc or save file. You know that right?"

"I know… but I want to…" Seeing N's face, Arfoire closed her eyes before smirking. "But I have no idea how…" That smirk turned into a grin. Standing up, Arfoire patted N on the head.

"Here, I got something for you…" Arfoire returned to the closet, leaning further into the storage room. Shifting IF to a sitting position, N leaned forward to get a better look, causing IF to do the same. "N?" N blinked.

"Yeah?" Arfoire pulled out a folded up baby stroller, setting it on the floor.

"Is IF drooling?" Glancing down, N was surprised to see a stream of drool rolling down IF's chin.

"U-Uh, yeah!" Arfoire now set aside a plastic bin of clothes.

"You see the bib around her neck?" N nodded, realizing Arfoire couldn't see him.

"Ye-aaaah?" Arfoire nearly climbed into the closet, one leg hanging out.

"Wipe it away with that." Gently grasping the fabric, N stared at IF's dripping face.

"Sure…" N began wiping away the drool and IF raised her arms in response.

"Ah, here it is." Arfoire climbed out of the closet with a dark blue notebook filled multi-colored sticky notes and tabs. The elderly woman let the notebook flop on N's head, a smirk on her face. "Here, take this." Arfoire cautiously and skillfully takes IF in her arms while N reaches up to grab the notebook.

"What is it?" Arfoire began to cradle IF, swinging her back and forth. With little time, IF let out a huge yawn before crawling up into a ball and falling asleep. Flipping open the notebook, a bead of sweat rolled down N's face when he saw the title. " _A Mother's Handmade Guide to Being An Actual Mother_?" Arfoire chuckled.

"Yeah, my daughter loved to record everything." Arfoire tapped the page. "She spent years compiling this together." N's eyes widened, the bead of sweat growing.

"Years?!" Arfoire nodded, standing up when she heard IF mumble.

"Mhm, you should have seen her room when she gathered all the data she deemed 'necessary'." N closed the notebook, turning it side to side. The young man could not believe that there was year's worth of information in here. "Well, she cut it down to the bare minimum."

"Oh." N looked at the notebook. "O-Okay." The sound of the microwave opening caught the young man's ears.

"N come here." N walked into the kitchen to find Arfoire holding IF and standing next to the kitchen counter. Next to her was a baby bottle, a plastic gallon of drinking water, and a container that was slightly open.

"Yeah?" Arfoire bounced IF in her arms and gestured to the items on the counter.

"Time your first lesson in parenthood, also a favor." N tilted his head to the side. "Since you're not a woman, nor are you pregnant, I want you to learn how to make a baby formula." n blinked his eyes, then looked at the counter, then at Arfoire, then at IF. Upon looking at IF, the girl made a toothless smile.

N stared at the child and, without a second thought, grabbed the baby bottle.

"What do I do?" A grin appeared on the grandmother's face.

"Heh, alright it's simple…"

O o O

"Okay…" After N had prepared the baby formula, Arfoire walked over to him and took the bottle. "Is that right?" Arfoire tilted the bottle to the side.

"Could you give me your elbow?" Raising an elbow, N rolled his jacket sleeve and offered his elbow. Without hesitation, Arfoire let a drop of the formula fall onto his elbow, causing N to pull back.

"Arg-Hot!" Swinging his arm up and down, N hastily rubbed the droplet away. "Ahhh- Why?!" Clenching his teeth, N spun around with a pained expression on his face while Arfoire and IF stared at him, amused and confused respectively. "Why did you do that, Granny!" A slight scoff came from the grandmother's mouth as she placed the bottle on the counter and pulled out another one from the cup boards.

"Your feet and your elbows are just as sensitive as a baby's entire body." Arfoire began to pour water into the other baby bottle and prepare another batch of the baby formula with her free arm. "If your arm can't handle it, what makes you think this kid's mouth and stomach can?" N turned to look at IF, who shoved her fingers into her mouth. N turned to the floor, squeezing his elbow.

"...Sorry." Arfoire popped the baby bottle into the microwave and walked over to N, thrusting IF into his arms.

"It's alright, N. You just started to become a parent." Patting N on the back, Arfoire grabbed the rest of the baby formula powder and twisted the lid shut. "For starters, you're going to need some essentials to take care of this little one…" Arfoire placed the container on the counter and patted it. "I'll give you this since I'm guessing that you haven't bought anything yet." N scratched his cheek, glancing away while IF imitated him.

"N-No, I was going to some stuff tomorrow." N tried to crack a smile. Arfoire shook her head and clicked her tongue multiple times.

"If you don't get anything now, you'll keep postponing it until it's too late." Arfoire walked over to the closet and opened it. "Do you have anything for the baby?"

"Well, I have a duffle bag full of stuff." Arfoire pulled out the plastic bin again.

"Full of what?" The microwave dinged and Arfoire immediately walked over to it.

"Clothes… I think." Arfoire popped open the microwave and grabbed the formula. After dropping a droplet onto her elbow, Arfoire gestured to N.

"Here, I'll feed her, just look for now." Nodding, N handed IF over to Arfoire, watching cradle her in one arm guide the rubble nipple over to the child's mouth. IF instinctively latched onto the bottle, grabbing it with her stubby hands, and sucked on it without a second thought. N stood there in awe as IF sat in Arfoire's arms, content and looking around with her large emerald eyes.

"N?" N shook his head and blinked his eyes.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Could you grab that duffle bag and let me take a look through that?" Nodding, N smiled at IF, causing IF to attempt to giggle, only for Arfoire to convince her otherwise with whispers and coos.

"I'll be right back." N jogged out of Arfoire's apartment and back into his. Upon opening the door, N rushed into his apartment. "Gua-" Getting his foot caught in one the jackets lying on the floor, N fell face first into the couch. "...Ouch." Getting to his feet, N looked around his apartment, pursing his lips.

" _If you don't get anything now, you'll keep postponing it until it's too late."_ N nodded his head.

"Right." Tossing the jacket to a corner of the room, N grabbed the duffle bag before rushing to the front door and giving the room one quick scan. Locking his door, N climbed over and jumped off the railing. Upon landing on the ground, N kicked forwards to roll on the ground. Stopping on his butt, N let out a sigh of relief. "Phew! It's a good thing I didn't landed on my feet." N rubbed his ankles. "Don't want it to end like last time…" Popping to his feet, N turned to Afoire's front door. Dusting off his pants, N walked back into the room. "Here."

"Over here!" N looked into the apartment to see Arfoire sitting on the couch, the plastic bin sitting on top of the coffee table. N plopped the duffle bag down and opened it. He looked up to see that IF was no longer suckling off the baby bottle, instead she was sleeping soundly in Arfoire's arms.

"This is what I got." Nodding, Arfoire reached over and gently handed IF over. Pulling the bag open, Arfoire began dig through the duffle bag.

"Alright, just gimme a second." N sat down in the arm chair, sinking slightly into the armchair. IF was breathing softly and unconsciously nuzzled against N's arm. N bit his lip as he stroked the girl's hair, ignoring Arfoire's mumbling.

"Heya, Iffy…" N whispered, pulling the girl closer. "Didja have some good eats?" Hearing a snicker, N looked up to see Arfoire place the duffle bag on the plastic bin.

"You having fun?" N chuckled, his cheeks partially staining red. "Anyways, there wasn't really much in there for you to use." N blinked, eyebrows raising.

"R-Really?" Arfoire nodded.

"Two sets of clothes, a baby carrier, a couple of baby bottles-" Arfoire raised an eyebrow. "-with nothing to put in it, mind you- Some diapers, and a couple of toys, a rattle and a binky." Arfoire shook the bag. "That would last you at least three days." N nodded his head as Arfoire patted the plastic bin. "This should help you out for the rest of it. In here's some more clothes, like pajamas and stuff, a portable crib that you can put the kid in, two packs of diapers, and two containers of baby formula." Arfoire patted on the shoulder. "My daughter's notebook is in the duffle bag so look at it whenever you have the time." N smiled.

"Thanks, Granny." Arfoire grinned and nodded her head.

"Just ask whenever you need my help." N nodded his head enthusiastically. Suddenly, the young man's smile dropped.

"Right, actually…" Arfoire's grin grew.

"Yes?"

"Could you watch little Iffy for a bit? I gotta clean my room." Shaking her head, Arfoire placed the back of her hand close to her mouth and did her best to hold back a queen-like laugh.

"Of course, of course!" Arfoire took IF from N and winked at him. "Go and do what do you gotta do." N nodded his head once and whipped around, prepared to dash out of the room. "Wait, I have one more thing to tell you." N looked over his shoulder, jogging in place. "Always remember that no matter what, this little bundle of life is yours now. She's your daughter." Nodding, N gave her a mock salute and jogged out of the door.

"Ah!" N skidded at the front door, turning to face Afoire. "Granny?" Arfoire tilted her head to the side, slightly swinging IF back and forth.

"What is it?"

"What do I do about changing diapers?" Arfoire's smile froze, a bead of sweat rolling down her head.

"I'm not really good at teaching that part…" N stopped jogging.

"Ah…" Arfoire chuckled.

"Well, it'll come naturally. Don't worry." After a second of staring, N shrugged and headed upstairs, taking the duffle bag and the plastic bin before he left. Arfoire glanced at IF, who was sound asleep. The grandmother smiled and poked the girl's nose with her own. "You're in good hands, child."

IF made a quiet mumble, causing a bit of drool to roll out of her mouth. Beaming, Arfoire used IF's bib to wipe it away. Upstairs, she could faintly hearing N making up a storm in his effort to clean the apartment. Holding back another fit of laughter, Arfoire kicked the door closed and sat down on the arm chair, humming one her grandchildren's favorite lullabies to N's daughter.


	3. Practice

Chapter 2: Practice

"Mmm… Why would the Guild need a fountain of Vert in the middle of the base? I thought the Guild was full of people who didn't like the goddess of their country…" N scratched his head scratched through some paperwork. Ganache, himself, had delivered the papers to N's apartment since the new parent was still adjusting to being an actual parent. "Aw, whatever…" Yawning, N threw his pen against the stack of papers, which sat on top of his laptop.

Leaning against his chair, N stared at the ceiling.

It's been a few days since N adopted IF, and under the tutelage of Granny Arfoire, he was able to understand one thing only: Taking care of a kid is _HARD_ ,

Within those few days between taking IF home and now, the baby would randomly cry incessantly and in different pitches. And apparently, according to _A Mother's Handmade Guide to Being An Actual Mother,_ babies have their own language and that IF wants something. But to N's chagrin, he could not figure out what these cries meant. It took Arfoire, who figured out IF's 'speech' immediately, to help N with whatever IF needed.

That wasn't even what N hated the most right now. If there was one thing that N could have removed when he was Purple Heart (if Purple Heart could do such a thing anyways), he would remove a baby's ability to poop and puke.

N rubbed his face in agony when he remembered when IF threw up all over the floor. Lucky for him, it was in the wooden living room floor.

"But the smell…" The young man clenched his face upon remembering both the puke, and the first time he had to change IF's diaper. Sighing, N let his arms hang at his sides. N didn't want to remember the smell, or the mess, or the fe- "Ugh…" N covered his mouth. "Totally didn't wanna remember that…" Letting out another sigh, N fixed his posture in his chair and picked up his pen. "Better finish this quick…"

Also according to the notebook, babies have sleeping schedules and feeding times. N glanced at his watch and then turned to the portable crib that Arfoire gave to him. Lying inside was his little baby girl, dozing under her tiny blanket that N created by tearing up one of the jackets he didn't need anymore. Staring at the infant at his side, scratched his head and adjusted the blanket to completely cover the girl.

Glancing at his watch again, N scratched something onto the paper before tapping on it a couple times. Putting down his pen for the final time, N stood up and walked over to the kitchen.

"Iffy should be hungry about now…" N paused at the doorway. "Or maybe it's in a hour…" Suddenly, he heard IF stirring and quickly headed to the fridge. "Now it is."

Immediately opening the fridge, N pulled out one of the bottles filled with baby formula that he prepared before he went to bed. Popping into the microwave, N set the number on the timer and hit start.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Iffy was a big eater…" In the last few days that N took in IF, his daughter began to devour his initial stock of baby formula. "Hmm… did Granny say that it was two scoops or one scoop…" N scratched his head as he walked over to IF. "Or maybe it was three?" Scratching his skull, N flipped through his notebook, which he left next on the coffee table. "Oh, it was one…" N put down the notebook and turned to IF, who was just rousing from her nap. "Thought it was two… my bad."

Kneeling over his daughter, N smiled when IF yawned and opened her eyes. Reaching out, N tickled his baby's stomach.

"Hey~" IF sat in her crib, her eyes following N's finger. "How ya doin?" IF blinked. "Ya hungry?" IF raised an arm and immediately dropped it. "I'll take that as a yes." Scooping IF, N walked over to the kitchen and hoisted himself ontop the counter.

Bouncing IF in his arms, like Arfoire told him to do so, N cooed at his daughter and mumbled incoherent words towards IF. And just like he expected, IF didn't react at all. Instead, IF reached out and grabbed onto his hoodie.

"You really like these things, huh?" Glancing up, N tilted his head to the side. "Maybe I could get someone to make her one…" N shrugged his shoulders. Glancing at the timer on the microwave, N reached for his phone in his pocket. "Wonder how Nep. Jr's doing…" Pulling out his electronic, N opened up Chirper.

N tapped on Nepgear's recent post, which was of her hanging out with the other CPU Candidates. Upon seeing his phone, IF squirmed more, reaching out for it.

"Oh whatsit? You wanna play with this?" Turning the phone off, N closed it and held it close to IF's tiny hands. IF grabbed for the electronic, her tiny fingers struggling to hold onto the phone. After a moment of trying, IF let a squeal of joy before turning to N and staring at him straight in the face. "Aw, what's wrong Iffy-biffy? Don't like it?" Suddenly, N heard a quiet growl. N chuckled while putting his phone away. "Oh, right food."

The microwave blared its signal, telling N that IF's food is warm. Sliding off of the counter, N opened the microwave and grabbed the bottle. Turning to IF, the young parent's eyebrows rose.

"Ah, hold on Iffy." Climbing back onto the counter, N crossed his legs and shifted IF onto his lap. "Almost forgot." Rolling up his sleeve, N pointed his elbow as far away for his daughter as possible before testing the bottle's warmth. "Hmm…"

Grinning, N nodded his head and shifted IF into his arm. Bottle in one hand, daughter in the other, N brought the former towards the latter's mouth.

"Here comes the delicious mil-" IF grasped onto the bottle and suckled onto it earnestly. "Well, it's not milk… Ah, but you're eating it up so fast~!" No matter how many times N fed his child, he always felt this warm blob in his heart. "Aw, you're such a good girl, Iffy~!"

If he was right, Arfoire told N to praise IF as much as he could. As he was praising her, IF tried to mutter something, causing some of the formula to run down her cheeks.

"Ah!" Reaching for IF's bib, N dabbed away the mess before it could get any worse. "Iffy, don't waste food. Or else won't become big and strong like Daddy…" N's mouth curled. "Heh, calling myself 'Daddy'… feels weird… and nice." Shrugging his shoulders, N noticed that IF was still suckling on the baby bottle, but its contents were gone. "Whoa! This might be, like, a new record!" Pulling the bottle away from IF's grasp, N placed the bottle to the side and held his daughter high into the air, smiling. "Who's a good girl? Who's a good Iffy-biffy? You are! Yes, you are!"

N raised and lowered IF about three consecutive times.

"Wait, didn't Granny warn about something…" Turning his head to the side, N closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows. "Was it, don't shake the baby after feeding or… don't shake the bottle?" Suddenly, N felt a warm sensation on his lap and stomach. A sharp and sour smell forced its way into his nose, causing his eyes to tear up.

Opening his eyes, N bit his lip and glanced downwards.

"Yep, definitely the first one…" IF mumbled something.

0 o 0

After cleaning up the counter, and IF (after he found out she also pooped), N dabbed some dish detergent onto the giant stain and shoved the jacket into a bucket of warm water.

"Seriously… I would have been dead without Granny's help…" Tossing his clothes into the wash, N decided to wear a new set of clothes after a quick shower. N now wore a light blue t-shirt with a ton of horizontal white stripes and a pair of loose-fitting brown pants. Wiping his hair dry, N found IF sleeping peacefully in her crib. "Aw… even after throwing up a ton, she looks so adorable while sleeping."

Sitting back down in front of his laptop, N shifted through the paperwork that he had left unfinished. With each page that he flipped through, N slowly scanned through each work until he stopped on a name.

"Nepgear…" Pushing aside the papers that were on top, N pulled out the paper with Nepgear's name. "Hmm…" The piece of paper contained information on one of Nepgear's recent Quests. "Wow! Nep. Jr's movin' up, huh?" Grinning, N glanced over to check if he accidentally woke up IF. Last time he did that, it apparently ruined her sleeping schedule and took thirty minutes to calm her down. Upon seeing the girl peacefully dozing away, N sighed in relief and returned his focus to the paper. "Rank SS missions… She's gotten pretty tough."

N remembered when Nepgear would come to tears if Histy sent her out to exterminate some dogoos without her. Sighing, N scribbled onto the signature to approve of her accomplishment. Now, N could barely get away from a Rank A quest without bleeding at least three units of blood.

"Nep. Jr's all grown up now…" A sorrowful smile found itself onto Neptune's face. "And here I am… bumming around… like always…" N thought back to the earlier, when he was feeding IF. "Come to think of it, Nep Jr. always took care of everything I needed…" Squeezing his hand and causing his hand to tremble, N felt some tears building in the corner of his eyes.

Head dropping, a small droplet of water landed on his wrist.

"Man… I miss those days…" Reaching into his pocket, N turned on his phone. When his phone booted up, the young man smiled upon seeing a picture of him when he was Neptune, cuddling up to Nepgear and Histoire. Nepgear was happily clutching onto her sister while Histoire was squished in between the two Neps, still smiling despite her discomfort. Unlike the Neptune in the picture, the Neptune holding onto the phone sighed. The sorrowful smile on the physical Neptune slowly vanished. A frown replaced it while his eyes filled with regret.

"Sorry, everyone…" Suddenly his phone vibrated, catching the young man off guard. A notification popped up in the middle of the screen revealing that N had received a message. "What's this…?" Pressing a sequence of buttons, N opened up the message. His eyes popped open in surprise.

" _I'll be coming over in a week for my monthly check up._ ^o^)／" The sender's name caused N to make a small smile.

"Histy!" A loud cry pierced his ears. "Oh Nep…"

0 o 0

"Alright, that's done and done…" Stacking his finished papers together, N grabbed the large paper clip that came with the papers and fastened the papers together. Stretching his arms and letting out a satisfied grunt, N took a deep breath and glanced to the side. After N calmed down his startled child, IF decided to stay awake, sucking on the binky that Arfoire had given him. Grinning, the young parent reached out and picked up his daughter.

"Hey, Iffy?" Grin widening from side to side, N looked out the window. The sun was high in the sky, shining bright. Turning back to his daughter, the young man tilted his head to the side. "How about we go out for a bit?"

IF's response was to wiggle her tiny arms around, mutter a sound, and drop her binky. N followed the binky's drop and watched it bounce on the ground. After a couple of seconds, N looked at his daughter, smile intact.

"I'll take that as a yes." Walking over to coffee table, N gently placed IF on the couch and went into his room to grab the plastic bin that Arfoire gave him. Carrying the bin to the living room, N popped open the bin and pulled out various types of baby clothing.

"Hmm…" Scanning the dresses, shirts, shorts and other types of clothes, N scratched his head and looked at IF. "Come to think of it, I don't really have much of a fashion sense either…" Shrugging his shoulders, grabbed a pair of gray overalls. "This might work…"

After changing IF into the overalls, N also gave the child a pair of black socks and a pair of blue and white shoes. Grabbing the baby carrier given to him by Ganache and the Guild, N strapped his daughter to himself. Slinging a backpack containing IF's essentials, which he found out from page twenty three from the notebook, N stood tall and pointed towards the window.

"Alright, let's go on an adventure!" IF raised her arms, swinging her legs back and forth while attempting to utter a sound.

Stepping out of the apartment, N reached for the key in his pocket.

"Ah, that's right. I should tell Ganchy that I'm done." Pulling out the key, N locked the door. Placing his key in his pocket, N then grabbed his phone. Texting a message to Ganache, N put his phone away and patted his daughter on the head.

"Alright, now let's go!" IF put two of her chubby fingers in her growing mouth. "Ah. Iffy, that's diiiirtyyyy." After convincing, not tricking, IF into not chewing on her fingers, N walked down the stairs and exited the apartment gates.

"N, is that you?" Turning around, N waved upon seeing Arfoire standing in her doorway.

"Hey, Granny! Just taking little Iffy out for a walk!" Smiling, Arfoire waved back.

"Well, watch yourselves then." N nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

"Okay, come on Iffy," N grabbed his daughter's arm. "Wave 'Bye bye~' to Granny." Chuckling to herself, Arfoire nodded to N and closed her door.

Letting go of IF's stubby little arm, N began walking down the road.

"Hmm…" N put a hand under his chin, glancing around while keeping a hand on IF. "Where to go?" Turning a corner, N began wander the neighborhood. Upon reaching a street, N paused to look around.

N had walked out of the suburban area and ended up standing across the street from a shopping district. Scratching his chin, N smiled at his daughter.

"Hey, wanna go to there?" The small child looked up and drool rolled out of her mouth. "Oh hold on." Wiping away IF's drool, N walked over to the crosswalk. "We should go check it out, huh?" Patting his daughter on the head, N crossed the street and entered the shopping district.

"Au…" N reached an empty bench when IF began squirming around.

"Ah, is it time already?" N glanced at his watch. "So it is." Plopping down at a bench, N grabbed one of the baby bottles on his backpack and held it towards IF. "Foody time~!" IF latched onto the bottle and quietly suckled on the rubber teat, staring at the world around her.

A soft smile gracing N's lips, the young man bounced his child in his arms. Humming and slowly turning side to side, N closed his eyes and listened to his surroundings.

Birds chirped as they flew through the air, flapping their wings to stay high in the sky. Kids and parents laughing and screaming as they ran through the park, chasing whatever fun thing they brought with them. Finally, the quiet sound of IF suckling away on her bottle. Each small suckle taking in a bit of air as the fragile being in N's hands instinctively drank her food.

Suddenly, N opened his eyes. Two violet orbs dashed across their eye sockets, bouncing from side to side, until they landed on a small being boring her eyes into his side.

"Uh…" N looked around, hoping to see a parental figure around. "...Can I help you?" The child next to him was a girl, with orange hair that bounced around her neck, with a just as bouncy, and curlier, ahoge. Her ruby red, music shaped, pupils bounced from N to IF, her head copying the same motion.

"Um…!" The child pointed at N, causing the young man to tense up and gently tighten his grip around IF. "Where's the mommy?" N blinked his eyes.

"...What?" The child pointed at him.

"Mister, you're the big brother right?" N noticed that IF was swinging the empty bottle around and pried it away, after she clonked him on the cheek. The girl giggled as N tried to calm down his upset daughter.

"Aw… com'on Iffy…" Grabbing a pacifier from his bag, N stopped the uprising and sighed in relief. Turning to the girl, N cradled IF in his arms, bouncing her and swinging her from side to side. "Sorry, what was that?" The girl tilted her head to the side.

"Mister-"

"You can call me N." The girl stared at him, mouth slightly open.

"Mister N-" The young father's sucked in his breath. "Where's your mommy?" N paused and stared at the girl.

"Mommy? I- I don't have one." The girl gasped.

"No mommy?" N shook his head.

"No mommy." The girl pulled herself up onto the bench N sat on, pushed herself to a standing position and patted N on the shoulder.

"It's okay, Mister N."

"It's just N-"

"I bet your mommy loves you very much." Pursing his lips, N glanced at IF, who was gripping onto his jacket.

"Thanks… Anyways, Iffy isn't my little sister." The girl's eyes widened, stepping back and covering her mouth. "She's my daughter." The girl's ahoge transformed into a question mark, causing N to be confused.

"Huh?" Feeling IF's grip slacken, N crossed his legs and let IF rest in his lap. N tapped his cheek.

"Well, you see… Uh…" N pointed at the girl. "What's your name, again?" The child smiled.

"I'm Marvy!" A small smile found it's way to N's mouth.

"Marvy, Iffy isn't my little sister. She's my daughter." Marvy's eyes slowly widened.

"She's _your_ baby?" N nodded.

"Yeah." IF began to squirm in N's arms. "Oh, hold up." Shifting IF to his shoulder, N began to pat the infant gently on the back. "So yeah, IF's my kid." A loud burp came from behind N. "Oh, wow that was a big one!" Marvy tilted her head to the side as N held out his daughter. "Aw, who's my adorable baby girl~. You are!" N pulled his daughter into a hug, to which IF gripped onto his sleeves.

"So, where's your wifey?" N blinked his eyes.

"My who?" Marvy copied N.

"Your wifey. The lady you super super love!" Marvy tossed her hands into the air. N pursed his lips.

"Hmm…" N shook his head. "I don't have a wifey." Marvy gasped.

"B-But! You're supposed to!" Marvy waved her arms frantically. "B-But RED said that everyone has a wifey!" N chuckled and placed IF on his lap, patting Marvy on the head.

"Well, my situation is a little more complicated." Suddenly, a voice reached Marvy and N's ears.

"Marvelous, we're going now!" Marvy turned to the direction of the voice.

"Kay~!" Marvy hopped off of the bench and landed on her feet, speading her arms out. N and IF, via N's control, clapped. Marvy turned to the N and IF and waved. "Bye, bye. Mister N!" Marvy ran towards her parents. N grinned at his daughter and pulled her close.

"Why don't we head home today?" A pair of beady eyes stared into N's. The tiny fingers squeezed the young man's sleeve. "Home it is!" Slinging his bag over his shoulder, N carried IF in his arms and walked home. "Hmm… Maybe Granny has some sweets for us!" IF held up her hands and let a small noise. "Haha, me too. Me too."

N and IF walked back home, running into Granny Arfy's welcoming arms. Said arms were filled with chocolate cookies and praise. At night, N placed IF in her bed, tucking her in and kissing her on the forehead. Lying down on the futon next to her, N turned off the lights and closed his eyes. As he was drifting off, N heard IF whimpering and the young man immediately sat up. Turning on the lights, N glanced over at his daughter, figuring out that she was no longer afraid. Scratching his head, the young man turned off the lights again, only for IF's whimpering to returned.

Snapping his fingers, N picked up IF and placed her on his lap. Wrapping the infant in the blanket, the young father took a deep breath and held out his hand. A tiny sparkle of light appeared above his palm. N squeezed his eyes shut and beads of sweat rolled down his face. More sparkles began to appear and condense above his palm. The sparkles formed to create a Sharicite. The Sharicite was nearly dark, emitting a faint light. Fortunately, IF stop whimpering and began to sleep in peace. Sighing in relief, N glanced out the window to see a crescent moon in the sky. Yawning, N slumped against the wall and smiled at IF, brushing her hair off of her face.

"Night, Iffy…"


	4. Visit

**Chapter 3: Visit**

Two figures stood in front of N's apartment complex, staring at the young man's door. A young girl with short sandy brown hair, wore a white one piece press, a large plush hat and a larger coat despite the summer heat. Said girl had a pair of red glasses on, the corner sparkling in the light. Another figure, significantly smaller than the first girl, wore a purple and blue dress with matching ribbons that held her angelic blonde hair together. The smaller girl sat on the first girl's shoulder, who was carrying a thick book.

"Thank you once again, Blanc. ( ＾∇＾)" Histoire stared at the sky above, watching the clouds as she sought shelter from the heat under Blanc's hat and hair. "It was difficult to come here all the way from Lastation." The CPU of Lowee shrugged.

"Not a problem, I had no idea where Neptune lived anyways." Blanc held up Histoire's tome, opening it. As Histoire pointed her palm at the tome, a magical circle appearing before it. The circle floated over to the book, picking it up. Histoire slid off of Blanc's shoulder and landed onto the open pages. "Also, she owes more material." The former Oracle of Planeptune tilted blinked her eyes.

"Material? (*「･ω･)ﾝ？" Blanc nodded her head, pulling out her phone.

"Neptune's been texting me of his adventures as a part of our deal." Pushing a couple of buttons, the CPU of Lowee, pointed to a text message from Neptune. "But he hasn't sent anything in the past month." Histoire chuckled.

"Knowing Neptune, she probably forgot. （・□・；）" Blanc grunted, tightening her grip around her phone.

"She better have a good friggin reason." A drop of sweat rolled down Histoire's cheek.

"Blanc, you sound like a needy girlfriend.（￣□￣；）" The CPU scoffed.

"I'd go with sister or childhood friend." Shrugging her tiny shoulders, Histoire floated up to Neptune's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Neptu- I mean, N! I'm here for the check up, and Blanc is here as well! ∩( ・ω・)∩" Blanc finished climbing up the stairs.

"Sure. Show off your levitation skills, why don't you?" Histoire's tiny fist continued to knock on the door. Silent thump after silent thump, Blanc watched Histoire toil away at summoning their friend. When Histoire tried using both of her fists, Blanc stepped in and pushed the Oracle aside. "Here."

"Ah. I'm sorry. m(_ _)m" Blanc rolled his eyes.

"Mm." Blanc slammed her fist on the door. "Neptune's probably out cold." Taking a deep breath, Blanc glared at the door. "HEY NE-"

The door suddenly flew open and a purple wind swept up Blanc and Histoire, pulling them inside. Both Histoire and Blanc were dropped onto the couch and Neptune slid to a stop, panting.

"Ca...Ca...Can you not?" Blanc and Histoire stared at Neptune, the former CPU of Planeptune's hair was messier than Neptune would usually let it be; his jacket was roughed up and worn out, while there were stains of food everywhere. Neptune's eyes were red and swollen.

"Not wh-!?"Suddenly, Blanc and Histoire covered their noses and pressed themselves against couch. "Holy cr-" Blanc was silenced by Neptune's glare.

"None of that either." Returning said glare, the CPU of Lowee turned to Histoire.

"You know what? You talk to him." Histoire sighed.

"Neptune… why do you smell like that? (・_・ヾ" The former CPU glanced at himself then scratched the back of his head, chuckling.

"Sorry, I haven't found a good time to bathe…" A yawn erupted from Neptune's mouth. "...or sleep." Rubbing his eyes, the young man collapsed on the chair behind him. With a sigh, Neptune leaned his head against the plush furniture.

"How long did you not sleep or take a bath?" Blanc raised an eyebrow, her fingers not leaving her nose.

"About three days." Both Blanc and Histoire glanced at each other.

"N-Neptune, you should rest! （・□・；）" Yawning, Neptune shook his head, rubbing his eyes again.

"I would…" Neptune pointed to the portable desk off in the corner of the living room. "But Ganchy gives me too much work!" Blanc furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why, I thought you worked out in the fields." Neptune shook his head.

"I was, but Ganchy but me on...pa-pa-paternity leave?" Blanc and Histoire flinched. Neptune put a finger on his chin. "Or was it maternity…?" The young man shrugged.

"N-Neptune…" Blanc's eyes couldn't look into her friend's. "Y-you… a kid?" Neptune nodded, a large grin spreading over his face.

"Yup yup yup!" The young man put his arms at his hips, puffing his chest. "I'm now a Dad-Nep!" Neptune tilted his head to the side, ignoring Histoire slumping over. "Or Nep-Dad, depends on how you see it."

Histoire suddenly sat up, her eyes dead. Slowly and mechanically, the former Oracle's lips quivered and her body began to vibrate.

"N-N-N-Neptune? （○□○）" The young man blinked his eyes.

"Yeah?" Histoire began to shake harder.

"D-D-D-Did you h-h-h-have a-a-a-ababa. Abababa-!? （＊〇□〇）…!" Neptune raised an eyebrow as Histoire began to activate her alarm function. After a second, Neptune's eyes widened.

"Oh, no. I didn't have the kid." Neptune put his hands behind his head, grinning. "I adopted her!"

"Eh?" Blanc and Histoire stared the former CPU.

Whining came from Neptune's bedroom, the young man smiled and let out another yawn.

"Hold on." Standing up, Neptune walked over to the other room. Histoire and Blanc turned to each other. "Morning, my wittle Iffy-Biffy~!" The two on the couch flinched as they heard Neptune's voice.

"D-Did. Did Neptune's voice just crack?" Histoire shook her head.

"I-I believe, that Neptune did that purposefully… (・・。)ゞ" Blanc's eye twitched.

"Aw… Did you take a good nap?" An incoherent mumble rang out. Blanc and Histoire heard Neptune chuckle. "Wanna say hi to some of my friends? Huh~?"

Neptune walked out of the room, carrying a tiny bundle of life in his arms. The bundle's emerald eyes stared at Blanc and Histoire. Neptune sat back down, placing the child on his lap. The child quickly looked at him as her father hugged her.

"Histy, Blanc. This is my baby girl, IF." Neptune held IF close. "Say hi, Iffy~." Neptune raised IF's tiny hand, waving it. Blanc raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Neptune chuckled. Histoire stared at IF, who stared right back. The former Oracle floated over to IF and smiled at the child.

"Hello, Little Miss IF. My name is Histoire. ヾ(｡･ω･｡)" IF continued to stare as Histoire bowed. A drop of sweat rolled down Neptune's cheek.

"Histy, I don't think Iffy knows what you're talking about." Histoire furrowed her eyebrows and floated in front of Neptune's face.

"Nonsense, Neptune! (￣ヘ￣)" The Oracle crossed her arms and turned around. "A child absorbs knowledge the moment she is born! You must talk to her as often as possible. (￣ω￣)" Histoire smiled at IF, who made her own toothless version.

Suddenly, IF turned to Blanc and stared at her.

Blanc stared back.

IF stared, her eyes searching through Blanc.

Biting her cheek, Blanc turned to Neptune.

"Hey, can you do something about your ki-" Neptune slowly began nod off. Blanc quickly stood up and flicked the young man on the face.

"Mua-"

"Wake up!" Neptune yawned, handing over IF to Blanc. "Wha-Hey!" Tears in his eyes, Neptune relaxed on the chair.

"Sorry… No sleep… Lemme nap please…" Neptune's eyes slowly shut. Histoire grabbed onto his arm.

"W-Wait, Neptune how did you adopt this child?! ( _ )" However, Neptune's eyes were shut and his chest began to rise and fall. "Ah… he's already asleep."

Clicking her tongue, Blanc looked at IF, who was staring back at her.

"What?" Quietly, IF raised a hand and pressed it against Blanc's cheek. "H-Hey, what are yo-" IF smiled. Pressing her lips shut, Blanc walked back over to the couch and sat down. Curling IF so that she sat on her arm, Blanc turned away and growled. "Neptune better have a good fri-" Blanc glanced at the child in her hands. "... It better be a good reason." IF reached out to Blanc, grabbing her shirt. "Be careful, it'll tear."

Histoire, turning away from Blanc and IF, looked at the sleeping Neptune.

"Neptune… just how much did you change?"

0 o 0

Three hours later, Neptune sat up and stretched. Rubbing his eyes, Neptune smacked his lips and scratched his head.

…

…

…

"Oh, Nep! Iffy!" Shooting straight up, Neptune whipped his head back and forth.

"Hey." Neptune stopped whipping his head to see Blanc sitting on the couch, a sleeping IF in her arms. "You should've woken up sooner." A drop of sweat rolled down Neptune's cheek.

"S-Sorry." Walking over to Blanc, Neptune picked up his daughter and cradled her in his arms. Histoire floated out of the kitchen, wearing a tiny apron and headdress. The words "KISS THE TOME" caught Neptune's eyes, but he decided to leave it be. "Oh, hey Histy." The former Oracle nodded.

"Hello, Neptune. How was your nap? ( ＾∇＾)" Bouncing IF in his arms, Neptune smiled.

"It helped." The young man nuzzled his daughter. "I never thought that I would need to nap." Blanc rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you literally slept like the kid in your hands." Neptune giggled.

"Sorry. I was working hard." Blanc tilted her head to the side, narrowing her eyes.

"Why?" Neptune shrugged his shoulders.

"When you get used to a kid, you have a lot of time in your hands." Blanc grunted.

"That's bull and you know it." Neptune raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You're Neptune, the idiot that never does work." Neptune scratched his cheek, shifting IF to his chest.

"Sorry Blanc, parenting can change characters." Nodding her head, Histoire stroked IF's head; a soft smile on her face.

"Anyways, how did you adopt her?" Neptune sighed, his shine faltering.

"It's a kinda long story." Neptune gestured to the couch. "So you might wanna sit your tiny tushes down." Blanc furrowed her eyebrows.

"That doesn't sound right when you're a guy." Neptune pouted.

"Blaaaanc!" The Lowee CPU rolled her eyes.

"Whatever…" Sitting down, Blanc crossed her arms and stared ahead.

"Go ahead. Tell us what happened." Neptune looked at IF. The child curled up to her father's chest.

"...It all began when I woke up from my nap after a Quest…"

0 o 0

"...after all that, I focused my all into looking after this adorable wittle angel." Neptune cuddled his daughter, who was awake and reaching out and yanking on his shirt. Blanc lowered her arms and Histoire closed her eyes.

"You lied." Neptune blinked.

"Eh-"

"That wasn't long at all." Blanc turned to the clock on the wall. "Not even an hour has gone by." Histoire still kept her eyes shut.

"But-"

"Why was there even those three circles up there that signifies a line break?" Neptune held IF protectively.

"I-It's because the author probably didn't want to explain everything." Neptune grinned at his daughter. "Which is fine by me, now I don't have to lose my voice." IF grunted. "Right, Iffy?" IF stared at her dad, who gave her a quick nod. "Right." Blanc rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of skipping stuff, you should take a shower or a bath. You stink." Neptune smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I guess." Neptune turned to his daughter, taking a quick sniff. "At least Iffy's nice and clean." Blanc scoffed.

"Doesn't help when the dad smells like a pigsty." Neptune laughed and reached IF over to Blanc.

"Could you look a-"

"Just hurry up, I don't like being a baby sitter." Neptune blinked his eyes.

"But what about Rom and Ram?" Blanc took IF in her arms.

"They're baby sisters, not babies. There's a difference." Scratching the back of his head, Neptune shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, I'll be back in a flash." Neptune walked into his room. Histoire opened her eyes.

"I see." Blanc glanced over to the Oracle.

"What?" Histoire turned to the small child in the CPU's arms.

"After listening to Neptune's side of the story, I looked into the child's history." Blanc turned to IF, raising an eyebrow.

"This kid, why?" Histoire bit her lip.

"There has been an increase in kidnapping these days. Fortunately, all of them have failed. Yet, there is still fear permeating through all parents in the area." Blanc glanced at the kid. "All of these cases have been focused on children whose parents are financially struggling in any form. (ー_ーゞ" Histoire placed a hand on the child's head. IF reached out and grabbed it. "This child in particular was troubled with a single mother who just lost her homeland." The Oracle smiled. "It was just by pure luck that Neptune happened to be nearby."

At that moment, Neptune walked out of his room, carrying his clothes. Blanc and Histoire stared at the young man. Neptune grinned and ducked into the bathroom. The sound of the water tap reached the living room.

Blanc turned back to Histoire.

"So this kid was targeted… Huh, that's strange." IF blinked, letting go of Histoire's hand. Blanc placed IF on her lap, patting her on the head. "Do you think it has anything to do with what's going on right now?" Histoire shook her head.

"I'm not sure." Histoire could head the water running from the bathroom. "I hope that Neptune's fate was just that. I do not want her to give up anymore than what she already has." IF slowly nodded off, her eyes drooping. Blanc stroked the child's head as the baby leaned against the CPU's stomach.

"Yeah." Blanc made a small smile. "At least her new life's going to be slightly peaceful." Histoire copied Blanc's smile.

"Fortunately, yes." The sound of running water stopped and Neptune's drenched footsteps on the bathroom floor caught everyone's ears.

"Heeeeey…. Hisy… Blanc…." Histoire turned to the direction of Neptune's voice.

"Don't worry Neptune, your daughter has fallen asleep. Please take your time." Another wet footstep.

"Oh, that's awesome! Uh…" The bathroom door opened as IF's father poked his head out of the door, a sheepish grin on his face. "...Hehe." Histoire blinked.

"What's wrong?" Neptune scratched his damp head.

"...I forgot to grab my towel." A drop of sweat rolled down Histoire's cheek. "Could you grab it from my room?" Histoire giggled to herself after shaking her head. The tome fairy floated towards Neptune's room.

"Give me a minute. (￣▽￣)" Neptune glanced at Blanc, who was stroking IF's head.

"She's a cutie isn't she?"

"If she wasn't your kid, I'd call you a pervert."

"Eeeeeh…." Blanc rolled her eyes as Histoire returned with Neptune's towel. The former Planeptune Oracle handed to towel over. "Ah, thank you Histy!" The young man immediately ducked into the bathroom.

Blanc turned to IF as the small girl let out a smaller yawn. The CPU gently hummed a small tune from her country as Neptune walked out of the bath, drying his hair. The young father was now wearing a plain white shirt and purple shorts.

"Ah… Sorry about that." Neptune pulled the damp towel out of his hair, beads of water still hanging onto some strands. "How's Iffy-biffy?" Blank azure eyes stared at the purple-haired father.

"I'm going to start feeling bad if this kid's dad is gonna call her that." Neptune grinned and plopped down next to Blanc, reaching out.

"Aw, don't be like that~." Blanc handed IF to her rightful father. "Iffy loves me, right?" Neptune held her child close her face, ignoring the drool that smeared onto his cheek. Blanc thrusted the towel at the young man as Histoire floated atop the coffee table.

"Neptune, your child is asleep. (^▽^)" The young man pouted, placing IF on his lap, and dapped the drool away. Neptune chuckled to herself. Histoire turned to the former CPU. "In any case, I'm here for your monthly check up." The former Oracle smiled. "Has anything different or new come as of late?" Neptune scratched the back of his head, grinning madly.

"Well…" Neptune glanced at IF. "I pic-"

"Other than your escapades as a paternal figure. (￣▽￣)ノ" Neptune pouted. Making sure IF was safe in his lap, Neptune leaned against the couch.

"...Mmmh, Ganchy's making me take a desk job now." Blanc raised an eyebrow.

"How did you even agree to that?" Neptune sighed and gestured to IF.

"All for my little sunshine." Neptune glanced to the side. "...Although all he has me do is sign a ton of papers that aren't important… and completely boring." Blanc rolled her eyes.

"Wow, I can't believe that Neptune has actually done paperwork and it's when she's not a CPU anymore." Neptune pulled Blanc into a hug.

"You don't have to be mean about it~." Blanc pinched Neptune's check, causing her to pull back. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. At least spare me the pain, Blanc. I'm not as tough as I used to be." Blanc scoffed.

"Oh really?" Neptune's face didn't falter as she nodded. Lifting up her shirt, Neptune revealed two stitches that made an X around her abs. "Woah, you're actually toned." Neptune pointed at the stitches.

"Uh, I got this about three weeks ago. The abs were from the three years I've been working to keep alive." Blanc traced her finger over the stitches. "Hey, that tickles."

"Huh." Blanc pulled away as Neptune dropped his shirt. "It must've been hard adjusting to that kind of stuff." Neptune nodded hard.

"Suuuper hard. I didn't even know I could bleed so much from one place." Neptune patted his left arm. "I guess I took my powers as a CPU for granted…" Neptune's smile began to frown. "...Man…" IF began to shift in Neptune's lap. "Ah, Iffy's awake~." Blanc blinked as Neptune dropped the oncoming frown and lifted her daughter up, a brand new smile on her face. "How was your nappy, Iffy?"

IF stared at her father with droopy eyes. Neptune began to raise IF into the air.

"Up high, Up high~!" IF's eyes began to widen. Neptune pulled her daughter close, pecking her on the nose. IF's arm reached out. "Up high, up high~!"

Blanc and Histoire smiled as IF let out a small giggle.

"Up high, up high!" Neptune pulled IF into a hug. Meanwhile, the child gripped onto her father's shirt. "Aw, Iffy~. Daddy loves you soooo much!" Neptune kissed his daughter's forehead. "You Daddy too, right? Right?" IF stared at her father with her wide eyes. The girl smiled at Neptune.

"Dada!" Neptune froze.

"Dada!" Neptune blinked.

"...'Dada'?" Neptune stared at IF. "Iffy, did you just say… 'Dada'?" Blanc and Histoire looked at each other, smiling.

"Dada! Dada! Dada!" Neptune's lips began to quiver, slowly curving into a giant smile. Tears began to form as the young parent shook.

"Right! I'm your 'Dada'! 'Dada'!" Neptune cuddled her daughter, tears flowing down her face. "Ooooh, Iffy! Daddy loves you!" IF grabbed onto Neptune's hair and began pulling. "O-ow, Iffy. Please, we were having a moment." IF smushed her cheek against Neptune's chest. "This works too."

Blanc smiled and reached into her pocket.

"Oh right. I actually have a few reasons for coming today." Neptune turned to Blanc as her hair was still being pulled.

"Oh? Wh- Ow, Iffy. What is it, Blanc?" Blanc held up three fingers.

"Three reasons." Blanc folded two fingers. "One. Figuring out why you haven't accepted any of the jobs I sent you." Blanc put up a finger. "Two. Find out where you live." The CPU reached into her pocket, pulling a folded piece of paper. "Three. This." Neptune put IF down and reached for the paper. IF sat in Neptune's lap as her father unfolded and read the paper.

"...A flier?" Histoire tensed. "What's this?" The former Oracle turned to Blanc.

"Blanc-san, is it alright to show this to Neptune? (; ﾟдﾟ)" Blanc nodded and turned to Neptune.

"As you see from the flier, there's this extremist group that's been saying people don't need CPUs anymore." Neptune nodded and grunted. "I have a feeling that they might have been one of the reasons Planeptune went under." Neptune folded up the flier. "What do you think?"

Neptune took a deep breath. Putting paper at her side, Neptune moved IF to the couch.

"I should prepare Iffy's food for later." Blanc furrowed her eyebrows while a bead of sweat rolled down Histoire's cheek.

"Haaah?!" Blanc got to her feet as Neptune casually walked over to the kitchen. "Are you just gonna ignore this?" Neptune paused in front of the kitchen. Putting her arms behind her head, Neptune grinned.

"Exactly." Blanc's shoulders slumped.

"What." Neptune walked into the kitchen. "Hey, these bas-" Blanc glanced at IF, who was staring at her. "I mean, those guys could have been the reason your life was ruined!" Neptune laughed.

"You're probably right, Blanc." Neptune poured some baby formula into a bottle. "But it's kinda pointless for me now." Blanc stepped back. Neptune pushed the formula into fridge. "Think about it. It's been about three years since I 'died'." Neptune walked back into the room, placing a hand on her chest. "At this point…" A small flash of light engulfed the young man. The light died instantly to reveal a small power-symbol shaped crystal floating in Neptune's hand. The crystal was dull and dark. "My Sharicite is basically a physical version of my soul, and also serves as a nightlight for Iffy~."

"...A night… light. (´Д` )" Histoire said. The former Oracle put her hand on her head, teetering back and forth. "A CPU is using her own Sharicite as a nightlight… (´Д` )" Blanc clenched her fist.

"But… Planep-" Neptune put her hands on her hips, giving Blanc a cold stare.

"Planeptune fell because of my terrible management. Extremist group or not, it was my fault." Neptune put her hand over her heart again, causing the Sharicite to vanish. "Nothing can change the fact that I screwed up." Blanc glared at her former CPU companion as Neptune gestured to the room. "In fact, if it wasn't for you, Histy or even Ganache. I would have died in less than a day, forget three years." Sighing, Neptune grinned at Blanc, giving her the peace sign. "Although, it's been rough. I'm peaceful now. Thanks for that." Histoire floated closer to Neptune.

"...Neptune-san. ( ;ﾟдﾟ)"

Blanc squeezed her eyes shut, releasing her fist.

"It's impossible to realize your the same person now." Neptune rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, three years is a long time in human years." Blanc shook her head.

"That wasn't a compliment, nor was it an insult." Crossing her arms, Blanc shrugged her shoulders. "If you're happy, that's all that matters I guess." Grabbing the flier and patting IF's head, Blanc headed for the door. "I should get going before the twins start messing up the place. Text me when you're able to take on jobs again, alright?" Neptune nodded.

"Kay~. Oh right, Ganchy said hi." Blanc waved it off and walked towards the front door.

"Later."

"Bye bye!" Neptune huffed. "Fans have it rough."

Histoire floated to Neptune, grabbing one of her hands.

"Neptune, please know that I'm here to help whenever you need it. ( ＾∇＾)" Neptune smiled.

"Aw, thanks Histy." Nodding Histoire floated over to the front door.

"I must go now. Please, take care of yourself Neptune. Good day. ( ＾∇＾)" Neptune followed Histoire to the door.

"Thanks again, Histy. Come by when you're free!" Histoire smiled and bowed.

"We'll see. (^ _ ^)/ " Neptune closed the door. Locking the door, Neptune let out a sigh.

Suddenly, Neptune heard IF grunt.

"Coming, Iffy." Plopping back down on the couch, Neptune stared at her daughter. "I guess it's just you and me again, huh?" IF reached out to Neptune.

"Dada!" Neptune pulled IF into her arms and took out her phone.

"Hmhm~ I am you Dada!" Turning the phone towards them, Neptune held IF to her face and grinned. "Alright, for your first words! Say Cheese!"

Taking the picture, Neptune placed IF on her lap and stared at the picture.

"Iffy, you were supposed to say cheese." Once the picture loaded, Neptune saw herself- the new guy version of herself- pressing close to a confused IF. "Aw well. It's the thought that counts right?" IF blinked. "Oh shoot, that's the wrong phrase."


End file.
